The present invention relates to a fast transient buck regulator with dynamic charge/discharge capability.
Switching regulators are commonly used to step-down a higher level, unregulated input voltage to a regulated output voltage. The simplest way to reduce a DC voltage is to use a voltage divider circuit, but voltage dividers waste energy, since they operate by bleeding off excess power as heat; also, output voltage isn't regulated (varies with input voltage). Other types of linear voltage regulators tend to be inefficient. Often, the power devices used in linear voltage regulators must dissipate a large amount of power. Consequently, the linear regulators must be cooled, either by mounting them on heat-sinks or by forced-air cooling (e.g., a fan), resulting in the loss of efficiency. In applications where size and efficiency are critical, linear voltage regulators are generally not used.
In applications requiring DC-DC conversion from a relatively high input voltage, a switching regulator will dramatically improve conversion efficiency relative to linear regulator alternatives. A buck converter, or step-down switch mode power supply, may also be referred to as a switch mode regulator. Buck converters are often used to step down the voltage in a given circuit. Buck converters receive a high direct current (DC) voltage source and, accordingly, output a lower desired DC voltage. Popularity of the buck converter is due to its high efficiency and compact size. The buck converter can be used in place of bulky linear voltage regulators at high voltage inputs.
Conventional buck converters often can include one or more switches, which can be implemented by MOSFETs (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor-Field-Effect-Transistors). The switches, which are commonly controlled by a multiphase oscillator, can alternate between connecting and disconnecting a voltage source to circuits that drive the desired output. Hence, the duty cycle of the switching determines the output voltage. In addition, a pulse-width modulation (PWM) circuit commonly controls the switching with each switch receiving a different phase of the PWM over the complete period of the oscillator frequency.
FIG. 1A shows an idealized block diagram of a conventional buck converter. A power source 10 such as a battery provides power to be converted. The converter includes an inductor 14 and two switches (usually a transistor 12 and a diode 16) that control the inductor 14. The switch alternates between connecting the inductor 14 to source voltage to store energy in the inductor 14 and discharging the inductor 14 into a load. The load can be modeled as a resistive part 20 and a capacitive part with Rc 22 and capacitor 24.
Buck converters can include multiple parallel channels to process one or more of the voltage sources to drive a common output. Each channel can be substantially similar and often includes at least one inductor. The input terminal of the inductor is switched between the voltage source and ground. The DC current through each inductor is proportional to the duty cycle of its PWM signal and the value of the voltage source. Each inductor has a current limit. Typically, more PWM circuits are used when more output current is desired. The output terminals of all the inductors are electrically connected to provide a single output of the power conversion circuit. The output terminals of all the inductors are tied together and therefore have at least approximately identical voltages. The input terminal of each inductor has a rectangular wave voltage signal, which is derived from the voltage source and ground. The duty cycles of the rectangular wave voltage signals of respective channels are affected by variations in the respective PWM circuits and switches (e.g., design tolerances, offsets, and timing variations). A slight difference in the duty cycle can produce a significant difference in the DC current through the inductor in each channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,541,794 discusses a buck converter, having (i) an oscillator, (ii) a pulse width modulator, (iii) and a nonoverlap clock generator and level shifter. The buck converter can convert input voltage ranging from approximately 3V to 5V down to approximately 0.7-1.0V, 1.2V, 1.5V, 1.8V, 2.5V, and 3.3V without the use of resistor dividers.
FIG. 1B shows a conventional multi-phase converter. The circuit uses two or more sets of upper and lower switches each driving an inductor. Control signal HDRV1 112A controls the gate of Q1 212A with body diode D 143A, while control signal LDRV1 112B controls the gate of Q2 212B with body diode 143B. Correspondingly control signal HDRV2 114A controls the gate of Q3 214A with body diode D 153A, while control signal LDRV2 114B controls the gate of Q4 214B with body diode 153B. Inductor 114 is connected to the junction where Q1 212A, Q2 212B meets. Inductor 124 is connected to the junction where Q3 214A, Q4 214B meets. The other end of inductor 114 is connected to resistive load 120 and to capacitive load having Rc 122 and capacitor 124.